Remember Me?
by Jaylen
Summary: This story is a behind-the-scenes look at Marik from the point of view of a character named Tiera. It's actually kind of interesting. I WILL be updating. Unfortunately, I am not dead.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or anything like it. Actually, I do own Tiera. That's all  
  
Hey guys! It's Jay! I know that most of my friends are mad at me for writing this because I keep getting distracted from this big major story I'm writing, but I keep getting scared that I'll forget my ideas for these little ones (of course, by the time I've written the little ones, I've forgotten my ideas for the big one). Right, so, this story is kind of not a very happy story. In fact, it's downright dismal. But that's okay! Well, at least it's okay for people like me who like really sad stories (yeah, I do. And I have this burned CD of sad songs that make me cry and I listen to it all the time. If you're looking for something incredibly unhappy, listen to Steve Wariner's song "Holes in the Floor of Heaven". Really sad). Anyway, this fic is kind of a girl fic (or so my friends say). Anyway, my guy friends didn't really like it much because they're all big geys (don't ask me what that means, I don't know. It's something that my friend Jackie, excuse me, Jack-gey, taught me. It can be an insult or a compliment or anything you want it to be). Right, and my friends that are ladies liked it (except none of my guy friends actually watch Yu-Gi-Oh but all my girls do. Well, take that back. My brother watches Yu-Gi-Oh and he didn't like it but he's 8 and he's a big gey. He probably just didn't like it because I wrote it. Brother's are like that. Did you ever notice that the only people who actually like their siblings are in Yu-Gi-Oh. I mean, they are, like, in love with their brothers. But, I'm getting off track. Anyway, this story is about Marik and a girl named Tiera (which is not said Tee-air-ah. That is spelled T-i-e-r-r-a. It is said Ty-eer-ah) But you can pronounce it wrong if you want to. You'll just be a big gey if you do (which is probably not a compliment in this case, but you never know). Oh! I know a song about big geys. Jack-gey wrote it. It goes:  
I'm a big gey  
You're a big gey  
Everywhere I go there will always be a gey  
  
Isn't that a great song? Anyway, back on track. This story is rated PG-13 for evilness on Marik's part. The story basically tells why he is evil (well, not exactly why he's evil, but it gives some background info on his evilness) from Tiera's POV (point of view). This is not my personal favorite of all my stories, but I don't think it's that bad. It's just depressing. Okay, I'm going to shut up now. Oh, and everyone else is like Read and Review but you don't have to do either for my story. It's just here to take up space (um...that wasn't really funny, I know).  
  
~Jaylen (who, by the way, is a girl, even though I have a boy's name. I can't help what my parent's named me) 


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Marik or anything like that. I do own Tiera though and anyone else who isn't in Yu-Gi-Oh. Authors Note: Tiera doesn't know about Marik's other soul (Malik). This is because I'm stupid and don't know much about the two guys myself but that's okay. This is my story!  
  
Remember Me?  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I ever let him do this to me. Why I ever let him make me immortal. And why I've put up with his rules for all this time.   
For the 5,000 years or so that I've been alive, I can't remember anything outside this building. I was born here, raised here, married here, gave birth to three children here, and I used to think I would die here too. But not anymore. It is impossible for me to die.   
And all of this is because of him. Yes, there was a time when I loved him-but that was thousands of years ago. Or maybe I still love him. And yet, he doesn't even remember my name. He just calls me 'woman'.   
And it was him who kept me here. Here for now, and forever. Yes, I can go wherever I want inside this prison, but I have never been able to glimpse the world around me. I don't even know where in the world I am. And it's because of him.  
Marik.  
The name tastes like poison on my tongue.   
Or should I say 'Master'. Master Marik. And he calls me woman!  
But I am much more than just a woman. I am Tiera, daughter of the Pharaoh of Egypt, and wife of the dreaded Marik. Marik with his Millennium Rod that he controls peoples minds with. Marik whose life revolves around a card game. Marik who doesn't care what he does, as long as he gets what he wants.   
And now I have no Pharaoh father to save me. This Marik's family has been hired to protect the Pharaoh's tomb. And Marik-he thinks he can abuse this privilege. He thinks he can take over the world with this power! And what can I do? Nothing.   
I've thought about it endlessly-and I have all the time in the world to think-and I can't see how this could be Marik.  
Marik.  
Yes, the man hurts me. He walks all over me and then helps me up, just so he can push me down again. But is this really him?  
It can't be. Marik was the man who stole my heart. But that was so very long ago...and yet it seems like just yesterday.   
"Ma'am?"  
I looked up. One of Marik's servants. One of my kind. I guess Marik thinks I was put on this earth to serve him hand and foot. And yet, when I think about it, that's really all I've done in my 5,000 year existence.   
"My master requests your presence."  
"Coming." What does he want with me now? I haven't done anything wrong. And he never wants to see me. It's almost like he hates me.   
Bewildered, I followed the servant to Marik's chambers.  
"Master." I murmured, and knelt down on the floor.   
"Get up, woman!" He growled.  
I stood up.  
"Master, sir, do you even remember my name? Do you remember who I am?" I asked timidly. Yes, I was afraid of him. But I had to know. It had been such a long time since I had actually seen him.  
As if reading my mind, he lowered his hood.  
I suppressed a gasp. Those lavender eyes, so full of love before, were now clouded over with hatred. Seeing my expression, he laughed. But it wasn't his old cheerful laugh. I was a cruel, cold laugh.   
"I have no use for your name, woman. But I do remember you-Tiera." He said my name in a soft, mocking whisper.   
Tiera.  
He had once said it was the most beautiful name in the world. He had once said I was the most beautiful girl in the world. He had once said he loved me. And he had once said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Together we had been happier than ever before, and together we had three beautiful little girls. But then he did something unforgivable. He became immortal. And he used his magic on me so that I would be immortal too.  
I don't understand how he expects me to live like this. After two of our three girls died at an early age, I could find no reason to go on. The oldest of our children died of old age over 4,000 years ago. And now all I have left is him. He is the only person left who ever loved me.   
"Then why did you call me here, Master?" I was very curious, but also dreading the answer. I didn't want to know if I had done something that didn't please him.   
"I want you to read me the prophecy." He stood up, slipped his robe off, and turned so his back was facing me.   
There were the tattoos. The ugly, grotesque signs that twisted and curved over his bare flesh. The ancient symbols stared back at me. They scared me. I hated having to read them. I remember too vividly the day that I had stained those terrible signs into his skin. The day he had revealed to me his plan of conquering the world. I was frightened, but I wasn't going to go against Marik's wishes. Nobody went against Marik's wishes and walked away unscathed.  
"Master, the--the prophecy says that one day the chosen one will come and gain control of the world. The part that isn't a prophecy, the part you made up, says that you are the chosen one." I immediately wished that I hadn't said those words, that I could take it all back.   
But Marik said nothing. Instead, he turned and advanced one me.   
I took a step back towards the wall.  
"I want you to guess the real reason I called you here."  
"I-I don't know!" I was up against the wall now.  
His eyes flashed. I trembled. Those eyes scared me.   
"I want to talk."  
It may have been my imagination, but it looked like some of the anger seeped out of his eyes.  
"You're my wife. You should be able to talk to me. Tell me, why are you so afraid? Why are you always so sad?"  
This time I was certain that the rest of the hatred left his eyes. It was replaced by a look of concern. It looked as if he really cared about me.   
"Marik, isn't it obvious? All three of our children are dead and-"  
"Your children! I haven't got any children!" he snarled. "And you've had thousands of years to get over it woman!"  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this the same man that I'd known back then? He couldn't be. The Marik I'd known loved his kids with all his heart. And now he was denying that he had children at all.   
His eyes darkened with anger again.  
I couldn't take it any more. His eyes scared me. I ran over to the window and stared at the night sky. The stars were so beautiful. They looked so free. If only I were a star. "You just don't understand! You don't even care!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.  
"I never said that." He walked up behind me, but I didn't turn around. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. "I care about you. A lot." He placed his hands on my arms and gently pulled at the sleeves of my dress until my shoulders were revealed. He gathered my hair in his hands and placed it over my left shoulder. Then, he slipped his arms around my waist, and pressed his lips onto my neck, right at the place where my shoulder and neck met.  
It was a heavenly feeling. It had been at least a hundred years since he had last touched me.   
His teeth made contact with my skin. At first it was just gentle nibbling, but he began to push harder and harder. I tried to pull away, but his arms tightened around my waist. I felt his teeth break my skin. His tongue slid over the cut. Over and over, as though he were savoring the taste of blood.   
That's sick! I thought. And I thought he loved me! 


	3. Chapter 2, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Not even close to it.  
Authors note: Yes, I know this is weird. Marik is evil. Hee hee hee. I like evil people. And I'm supposed to be serious about this too. Anyway, sorry for the long wait for the second chapter (actually, there's probably about two people who have actually read this) but my biology teacher was being extremely gey and he wouldn't let up on the homework. Even when I told him I had to write a fan fic. Isn't that awful? Oh well. Here's the story.   
  
Marik licked the last of the blood from my wound. He then spun me around and threw me on his bed.   
"You accuse me of these things...but do you know why I did them?"  
I shook my head. "No, but do you really need an excuse? I mean, I can't-"  
He dug his nails into my arms, causing me to gasp in pain.  
"I do this for power. For myself. And you just get in my way."  
How could I have ever thought he loved me? He was just acting sweet to get me to trust him. He helped me up to push me down again. How typical. How incredibly Marik.   
"But, there are times when a man needs a woman, and that's why I've kept you." His eyes got a nasty glint in them. "This is one of those times." He smirked at me.  
"Marik..." But arguing would do me no good. Because he was in charge. He had powers beyond anyone's belief. He had powers beyond the Pharaoh. And I was just a girl, put on earth to do his bidding. What chance did I have?  
To my surprise, he stood up. He gently took my hand in his and helped me up. "I just need you to do one thing for me." He said softly. His eyes lost the steely glare. It almost looked as if he was telling the truth this time.   
"What is it?" Could this be real? Could he really care about me? Or was he faking it again?  
He stared at me for a moment. It wasn't a mean stare, but it showed no fondness. Finally, he spoke. "Strip."  
"What?" I gasped.   
"What did I just say?" He grabbed the straps of my dress. "Here, do you need me to 'help' you?"  
"Marik, no! I'm not going to let you do this to me! What will it take to make you see?"   
"Tiera..." He whispered softly in my ear.   
I collapsed into him. By now I knew why I let him treat me this way. It was because I needed attention. I needed to be cared for. So I clung onto a wing and a prayer, hoping, that by some miracle, this torture was just his form of affection. And that he loved me, and needed me just as much as I needed him.  
I felt my dress fall to the floor. I was now wearing nothing but a cotton undershirt and panties. He slowly ran his hands down my back. I just waited, hardly daring to breathe. And suddenly, he threw me on the bed again.   
"When I tell you to do something, you do it. Is that clear?"   
I just nodded, breathing very hard.  
He grabbed my chin and forced it up so that I was staring right into his eyes. His eyes. They stared back at me mercilessly. I squeezed my eyes shut tight.   
I then felt his fingernails dig into my cheek. He clawed at my face until I felt tears stinging at my eyes again. This time, I really was crying.  
"Marik, please, stop!" And now I was begging for mercy. But, I had lost all my pride already.  
"Why should I listen to you? You don't listen to me!" With that said, he again, licked the blood off of my face. I was doing my best not to scream in agony. How could he be like this? How?  
The Marik I had known would never do anything to hurt me. Or Monifa, our first daughter. He always said he was the luckiest man alive to have us there with him. So what happened?   
I felt anger welling up inside me. I was not going to stand for this. I was not going to let him take advantage of me like this. I was Tiera, daughter of the Pharaoh.   
With my last burst of strength, I pushed him off of me. "Marik, I am not going to stand for this! Everything you've done to me...my God, Marik, I hate you! I hate everything about you! And you deserve it too!" As soon as I'd said these words, I knew they weren't true. And I knew it was a mistake to say them. But I was bold. I turned on my heel and walked out the door.   
I fully expected Marik to chase after me, or at least to come back with some snide comment. But what I heard was entirely different. Instead of the usual snarl, I heard what was unmistakably a muffled sob.   
But Marik doesn't cry. Marik has never cried in his life. Even when he was faced with all the rest of eternity in the Shadow Realm. Even when two of our children died at a young age, he didn't cry. So why would he cry now, over mere words?  
I didn't want to turn around. Could this just be another of his tricks? To get me to come back so that he could just assault me again? Finally, though, my curiosity got the better of me. I turned back around and looked at him. What I saw nearly made me cry myself.  
It was Marik, the big strong Marik, the nothing-can-ever-hurt-me Marik, lying on his bed, sobbing into his pillow.  
Was this a trap? Or was it really him, finally showing his emotions? And did I even want to know?   
Finally, I decided to go for it. Whatever happens, it can't get much worse than this.   
"Marik...um...are you okay?"  
He looked up from his pillow. His eyes were now red and bloodshot. "Tiera," He spoke my name softly. "Did I ever tell you how we became immortal?"  
"No..."  
"Tiera, I loved you, I still do. And I always will. And you know that I loved Monifa too. I always considered myself to be the luckiest man in the world because I had you two. And that's why I named her Monifa. It means 'I am lucky' in Egyptian."  
"But, what's that got to do with being immortal?"  
He lowered his head, as if in shame. "Tiera, I never would have done this if there was any other way, but I had to become immortal, and I wanted you with me."  
I was perplexed by this statement. This had nothing to do with the conversation that we were having before.  
"You see, there are two ways to become immortal. At least, only two that I know of." He paused and looked up at me. "One way is to use the powerful Egyptian magic of the Shadow Realm. That is what Ishizu did. But Ishizu refused to teach me how. She said that since I had a family, I should not need immortality."  
"And she was right!" I cried, losing control again.   
Marik, however, remained calm. "So I couldn't do that. The second way is only possible by use of the Millennium Rod, which I had at the time..." His voice trailed off.  
"Go on..."  
"It involves sacrificing your own flesh and blood."  
  
Authors Note: Yay! A cliffhanger. I hate those, don't you? Hee hee hee. Oh well, can you guess what he did? It's kind of easy. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. If you feel like reviewing, you can do that, but just don't tell me my story sucks because that won't help me at all. If you have to criticize it, at least tell me how I can make it better.   
-____~  
Jay 


	4. Chapter 3, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do own Tiera, Natara, Xolani, and Monifa.   
Authors Note: Okay, this is the last chapter. It's kind of weird. Another thing. To my lovely reviewer, cherry blossom, Marik IS NOT nice. He's faking it. Marik is never nice. He just needs an excuse to send her to the Shadow Realm. Right, so, that being said, here's the last chapter.  
  
  
  
  
"What? But Marik, you never sacrificed anyone!" I looked at him. Was he out of his mind, or just playing with mine?  
He raised his head to look at me. His eyes darkened. I felt my body begin to tremble. His eyes were so incredibly menacing. "Tiera, I killed Natara and Xolani."   
I felt my body go limp. I felt dizzy. I sunk to the floor and buried my face in his robe that was lying on the ground. "You...you k-killed...no, you didn't."   
This couldn't be true. It couldn't be real. Marik wasn't the nicest guy in the world, but he would never murder his own children. It was just some cruel prank, a joke. No one was that heartless.  
Marik crawled down off the bed. He jerked my chin up so I was looking right at him. "Yes I did. I killed them both." His voice was emotionless. As if killing two innocent children, much less your own innocent children, was nothing. Like it was something he did every day.  
"No, you couldn't have!" I cried desperately. I didn't want this to be real. "Because you were no where near the pond the day that Natara drowned. I know, you were in your room. And Xolani just got sick. And you were with me the day she died. The whole time, you were with me. So you couldn't have-"  
"But I did. I poisoned Xolani. The poison made it look like she got sick and died. Then all I had to do was take her soul and put it inside of me. Then I was immortal."   
I stared up at him. "How could you! Marik, she was only three weeks old when she got sick! You didn't even give her a chance to live! If you expect me to ever forgive you for this-" Wasn't it ironic that I, who despised life itself more than anything else in the world and would give anything for death, was angry at Marik for not giving life to someone? But then again, life is good if it only lasts 70 or 80 years. After that, it's not worth living.  
"I don't. And that's why I named her. Xolani means 'please forgive' and I knew you wouldn't forgive me." He turned his head and stared out the window. "I did feel a little guilty for sacrificing her at such a young age, but I really had no choice if I was to gain control of the world." He turned his icy gaze back on me.  
"You killed her so you could live forever! You are so selfish. Do you care about anyone but yourself?" I didn't expect an answer to this question. I didn't want one. Instead, I lunged at him. I hated him. With all my heart, I hated him. And I wanted to hurt him, so badly. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't.   
But he just grabbed my arms and pinned me to the ground. He moved his head until it was an inch from my face. "Yes, actually, I did care about someone. You see, I was already planning all this before Monifa was born. I was actually going to sacrifice her first, but as soon as I saw her, I knew I couldn't. Because I loved her. And I wanted to make her immortal too, so that she could stay with me, but after Xolani's death, you refused to have any more children." His eyes flashed. I closed mine. "So I was stuck with you for the rest of eternity."  
"So you were actually going to kill another child if we had one?" I could not believe this.  
"Yes...but Tiera. You never asked how I killed Natara. Don't you want to know?"  
"Marik, you didn't kill her! She drowned! It was nobody's fault!" By now I was getting hysterical. I broke out into a cold sweat. I began to shiver. If he had killed Natara, I didn't want to know. I didn't want to hear anymore. Sometimes the truth just hurts too much.   
"Oh, I killed her all right. And I was proud of it too." He sat up. "It was one of my more ingenious ideas, you see. If a poor little 3-year-old who didn't know any better somehow managed to wander off and accidentally fall in the pond, no one could blame Marik."  
He seized the front of my shirt and yanked me up to a sitting position. "You know that with the Millennium Rod, I have the power to control someone's mind, right? So all I had to do was take Natara's mind under my control and lead her off to the water. Clever idea, don't you think? Then, it was just a matter of taking her soul and transferring it to you."  
I hugged my knees up to my chest. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. My entire body began shaking. I was so angry at Marik.  
"Oh, you poor thing, are you cold?" He asked, his voice full of sarcastic warmth. "Here, put this on." He draped his robe over my shoulders.  
I felt hate boiling up inside me. Hate as I'd never felt it before. To know that Marik had done something this terrible, this cruel, this evil, was too much for me to handle.   
Back before I became immortal, I was an innocent, carefree child. But now I didn't know what I was. All I knew was that I hated Marik. I hated him with every fiber of my being.   
Hot anger seeped through my veins. I wanted to kill him, but then again, he didn't deserve death. Death was the one thing I wanted more than anything. I wanted to die. I'd give anything to die.   
I remember the day Marik told me I would live forever. He had never asked me if I wanted to or not. He had just come up to me and said that I would remain 22 years old for eternity. And I didn't want that.  
"Marik, Ishizu will hear about this you know!" It wasn't as if she could do anything, but it was better than keeping it all a secret.  
"No, she won't. Thank you so much for reminding me. You know too much already." His eyes got that evil glint in them again.   
I pulled his robe over my body, as though I could hide in it.  
"If I could, I would kill you, but, seeing as that's not an option, I only have two left."  
Don't tell me what the options are. I didn't want to know.   
"I could just lock you up and keep everyone but me away from you...but that's not much fun when I could send you to the Shadow Realm." He laughed. That terrible, cold, cruel laugh that sent shivers up and down my spine.   
The Shadow Realm. I had never been. But I had heard it was terrible. The most terrible place that anyone could ever go.  
Marik reached over to grasp his Millennium Rod. And I didn't doubt that he would send me. I was terrified.  
For a split second, I just sat there, not breathing. But then I jumped to my feet. Gone were the days when Marik could do whatever he wanted with me. I was Tiera. I was not just a woman. And I was not going to stay here and let him send me to the Shadow Realm. I was stronger than that.  
So my eyes quickly scanned the room for some sort of escape. And then I saw it. The window. It was open. I knew it was probably at least a five story drop into the sand, but I couldn't die. And believe me, I'd tried suicide before. It didn't work.   
I darted over to the window and before I could think twice, I threw myself over the edge. For a moment, as I felt the air rush by me, I knew that I was free.   
So long, Marik. Remember me?  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Yay, I'm finished. Okay, I didn't like that story much, but I had to write it because I'm a big gey. Anyway, that was just a short, depressing story that I got the idea for from the song "A Broken Wing" by Martina McBride. Yay for me. Yay for Martina McBride. I'm finished. 


	5. Epilogue

Right, okay, I decided that that wasn't the end of my story because I'm gonna write more. I know that nobody actually reads my stuff, but that's okay. I really don't care. Anyway, if anybody actually bothers to read this and want to comment on that, sure. Just tell me. Is more a good idea? Should I leave it at this? Should I do a two-part story? Should I do a sequel? See, I'm stupid, so I don't know. Anyway, that is kind of just my little idea because this story wasn't evil enough by itself. There wasn't enough blood and there wasn't enough killing. I think Marik should kill Ryou. I like Ryou. So he should get killed. Marik is a big gey. And I like it that way too. Anyways, like I said before, should I write more? That is the question!  
  
Until next time, remember kids, don't drink and drive, don't chew on tin foil, and NEVER put your nose in a snake's mouth.  
  
~Jay 


	6. Chapter 1, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Tiera, Xolani, Monifa, and Natara and anyone else that isn't in Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Authors Note: Okay, this is just one of those chapters where you have to fill in the plot holes. Right, this is mostly flash-backs. It tells a little about Tiera's and Marik's past. It also contains the teeniest bit of SEXUAL CONTENT!!! But not enough to make it rated R. Anyway, I sincerely hope you aren't disturbed by it...and here's my chapter  
  
I set off, not knowing where I was headed. Only knowing that I had to get away from that place. I had to get away from Marik.  
I trudged across the sand, my bare feet crunching against the coarse rocks. I knew I must be in some kind of desert. I was probably in Egypt, now that I put it all together.  
I don't remember much about my past. I was never told much about myself. All I knew was that I was a princess. The princess of Egypt.  
Apparently, some bandits had been after the Pharaoh (my father) and his queen (my mother). So, when I was only about a year old, my mother, my brother, and I were sent into hiding. We hid in that castle that I had just left.   
As the years passed, the once small group of bandits had gathered more followers. They were now protesting against the Pharaoh and all of the royal family. They were supporting the use of Shadow Magic to gain power. What had started out as a game was now threatening to destroy the entire world.  
Over the time that we were in hiding, my brother and I grew very close. We were the only friends each other had. We couldn't go out on the streets because you never knew who was a bandit or not, and it was kind of easy to recognize me. All of the people in Egypt knew that their princess had green eyes, bronzed skin, and flaming red hair.  
One of the noblemen who let us stay in his castle had a nephew who one day came to see us. He was a very cheerful boy of about my age with white hair and lavender eyes. Marik. He told me stories about how he was a spy for the Pharaoh and how he had played with monsters in the Shadow Realm, and me, being so young and gullible, I believed him.   
He told me about the outside world and he, my brother, and I all became best friends.   
Those were probably the happiest years of my life, from age ten to thirteen. However, those glorious days were short-lived.   
When I was fourteen years old, my father was killed by one of the bandits in a shadow duel, and only one week later my mother was killed by them also on her way back to Egypt. That left my brother to take the throne.   
I didn't want him to go. I was scared. I didn't want to stay here all alone. But my brother said he had to go. And that he would come back for me someday, once it was safe. In the mean time, Marik could protect me.   
So I turned to Marik. And he supported me. He made me laugh, and he helped to ease the pain of losing so many loved ones in so little time. Before I knew it, I was falling in love.  
On my sixteenth birthday, Marik asked me to marry him. Of course, I said yes. He was the only man besides my brother who really cared about me. Or so I thought.  
But now that I think about it, did Marik ever love me back? Or had he just been planning his conquest of the world over all this time, and simply been using me so that he could have children to sacrifice? It was all so confusing.   
Now that I was no longer blinded by my foolish hopes, it was much easier to see what had been right in front of me for so long.   
The day that Xolani died, he had been in the room with me. We were sitting on the bed with our arms wrapped around each other, watching her tiny chest rise and fall, slower and slower, until it finally stopped. Even though we'd been told that it would take a miracle to keep her alive, we were both devastated. Or at least I was. I could just imagine what Marik's thoughts were like. While I was praying for her to somehow live, he was probably crossing his fingers that she would die.  
After she died, he asked me if he could have a few moments by himself in the room. I left, thinking he just wanted to be alone for a while. That must have been when he transferred her soul to himself.   
And when we received the news that Natara had drowned, I had run into his room sobbing. He, eyes completely dry, had hugged me very tightly. I felt an odd sensation coming from his hands, as though something was dissolving into my skin. And from that moment on, I was immortal.  
Marik was so selfish. He didn't even think about me...or Monifa. No, I never doubted that Marik loved Monifa. That look in his eyes when he held her for the first time said it all. But he wasn't the one who had to tell a sweet innocent little five-year-old that her two sisters weren't coming back.  
But it wasn't really that that I was so angry about. Maybe that was part of the reason, but I could take pain. Both mental and physical pain. So I could handle Natara and Xolani's deaths. I wasn't okay with it, but I could take it. So it wasn't that.  
And it wasn't the continuous rape and abuse that he put me through. In fact, that was probably the most enjoyable (if you could call it that) part of my entire ordeal. Just to have him touch me, even if it hurt, was better than nothing. Because I needed love. It was better to be bruised and cut every day than to be lonely.  
And it wasn't the fact that he made me immortal. I could take that also. I was very angry at him for that, but it wasn't the reason for this hot hatred that was boiling up inside my skin.   
No, it was the fact that he had lied to me. Betrayed my trust. Taken advantage of me for his own selfish reasons. And for that, I would never forgive him. Never.  
But at the same time, I couldn't keep myself from hoping that it had all been some horrible nightmare. That I would wake up and it would all go away. That Marik really loved me, because, as much as I hated him, there was still a part of me that loved him and was ready to go running back into his arms if he ever asked me to.   
I didn't understand how this could have happened. It seemed like he loved me so much. I had felt so protected with him. He could make me feel like everything in the world was right, without even trying.  
Like when we made love. The way he touched every inch of my exposed skin with his fingertips. The way he kissed me all over and said the sweetest things. I would lay there on the bed completely helpless. With Marik I had felt so vulnerable, and yet, so safe.   
So what had happened?  
  
Authors Note: Hi...um...that was the chapter! Sorry about the semi-long wait, but, for Spanish, I had an extremely GEY substitute teacher who gave us the wrong worksheets to work on and a ton of homework that we HADN'T LEARNED YET!!! Anyway, yes, I know that is an extremely lame excuse, but bear with me. Okay, yay!!! Time for me to go write another chapter...maybe...yeah. And I hope you weren't disturbed by the SEXUAL CONTENT!!! 


	7. Apologies and Excuses

Hi peoples. It's me...whether that's a good thing or not, I don't know. Anyway, I'm sorry about the long wait between chapters. I can no longer blame it on anyone else so Rico Suave is going to have to take the blame. Even though he is hot, he keeps messing up our dance just because he doesn't want to have to TOUCH me. So, we keep having to have extra dance practices. Come on Rico, I know you're not reading this because you're gey and you think Yu-GEY-Oh is too, but I love you anyway. And I DID NOT kill your brother (where did you even get that idea anyway?). Right, Rico baby, you're really hot and I don't care if you don't like me. So there!!!   
  
Okay, back to the people I actually DO care about. The people who like Yu-Gi-Oh and read my stories. I'm debating over whether I should give this a happy ending or not. I mean, I've pretty much got the story figured out but I could go either way with the ending. So, just give me a quick little review. Happy, or sad? Either one works, but remember, with a happy ending, Marik is going to end up nice and we know what a tragedy that would be. And with a sad ending several people will probably be sent to the shadow realm (and most of them will be cute too). Right, again, give me a review or email me. Yipdeehayhoo. Isn't that an awesome word?  
  
A few more things, I know that I'm not really being very serious and I apologize if parts of this story appear humorous. I absolutely CANNOT write angst. Or romance. Or drama. Or tragedy. Or...well, come to think of it, I can't really write very well period. But this is fanfiction.net where you can UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION AND FREE YOUR SOUL!!!! But that may not be a very good idea. I mean, I have several deep and dark friends with crazy hikari's and I don't even want to think about what it would be like with them running around unleashed and free. My dear evil friends, never let your light soul out. 'Twill be tragic.   
  
Otay, the story, well, it's not really as great as I make it sound (and I don't make it sound very great at all) but I WILL be working on it soon.   
  
Until next time, remember kids, blame Rico Suave for all your problems, don't let your hikari run around unsupervised, and NEVER put your nose in a snake's mouth.   
  
~Jaylen 


	8. Chapter 2, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do own Tiera and I also own a banana. Actually, I stole the banana. But that's okay. It doesn't really matter right now.  
Authors Note: Okay, again, I'm sorry for the long wait but...um...let me see...I'm running out of excuses. Okay, it was that gey freak Enrique Ricardo Romero II (oh, I am good, I know his full name). In other words, Rico. Actually, it wasn't him, but I'm going to blame him anyway because he deserves it...yeah...stuff. Right, okay, I might not be able to update for a while (ahem, this time I DO have an excuse) because my cousin is going to have a baby, like, in two days and we have to go visit her. Yahoo. Fun fun fun. Yeah, okay, I'm really not looking forward to it. Her husband scares me. Right, in the mean time, whilst (I love that word) you're waiting for another chapter of this, you can read my other lovely (um...uh...maybe not so lovely) fic entitled "A Songbird Who Sings." It is rather humorous (at least, it made ME laugh) and it was co-written with my lovely chum (hehehe, I'm full of cool words today) Taylor. Anyways, lovely reviews. Erm...review. Cherry Blossom wants me to have at least 15 chapters in this story. I'll try, but they might all be really short. See, I kind of know where I'm going with this one but I don't know how long it's gonna be. I'm going to try to keep it as PG-ish as possible but I'm rating PG-13 just to be safe. And, that's about it so you can read the next chapter...um...this chapter contains some rather strange, gory, and nasty stuff but that's okay because I can UNLEASH MY IMAGINATION AND FREE MY SOUL!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! And now I need to shut up or else the author's note will be longer than the actual fic.  
  
Chapter 2, Part 2  
I trudged through the sand, with what felt like the weight of the world on my mind. The hot sun was beating down on my head. By now, the castle was out of sight, being replaced by waves of sand and a seemingly endless blue sky.   
I felt sweat running down my face. My head felt like it was splitting in half. I had been walking for hours with nothing to eat or drink. I was surprised Marik hadn't come after me. But of course, he probably knew I had no idea where Ishizu was. I was just wandering blindly, hoping to come across the right person.   
So I continued walking. I could have been going in circles the entire time for all I knew. But I was tired...so very tired...and it was getting harder and harder to stand on my two feet. My legs were growing weak. Finally, I collapsed into the sand.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I was moving, somehow. And I wasn't lying in the sand. Instead, I was lying on some blankets. It didn't feel hot anymore. On the contrary, it was pleasantly cool in here.  
And then I looked up and saw the last face I wanted to see. Marik.   
"So, you decided to run away, did you?" He looked at me expectantly, as though waiting for an answer.   
Just when I thought I was free.  
"Silly girl." He laughed to himself. "You should have known it wouldn't work."  
I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I didn't want to see those eyes ever again. I didn't want to hear his mocking voice.   
"Because I have some of your blood in me, I can track you wherever you decide to go."   
I tried to push myself up from the blankets. I didn't care what he said. I would keep running.  
But Marik just pushed me down again. "Would you like something to drink? You must be really thirsty."  
I was. But I wasn't about to admit it to him.   
"I asked you a question. I expect an answer. I thought we'd already had this discussion!" He forced my face upward.   
At first his eyes appeared malicious, as they always did, but then I noticed a change. For a split second, they turned into the same soft loving eyes that I knew, and then back again. It was as if there were two sides to him, the angel and the devil on his shoulders, both struggling to get out. This struggle continued until the devil won over.  
He seemed to notice me looking at him strangely. It may have been a trick of the light, but I thought I saw his angel eyes appear again.  
He looked at me. "Tiera, run!" There was a note of urgency in his voice.   
What was that supposed to mean? I just gave him a quizzical look.  
"Get out of here!"  
This time I was certain. There was no cruel tint to his voice. He seemed serious. But I had seen him with angel eyes before, and I wasn't going to trust him. I had learned my lesson about that.  
Suddenly, those angel eyes turned back into the same villainous devil eyes I was used to by now.   
"I asked you if you would like anything to drink! I expect an answer!" It was just like Marik to make a big deal over something so small.   
I didn't want to admit it, but I was very thirsty and it wasn't as if my situation could get any worse so I accepted the glass of water he offered me.   
I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I was so tired. After all I had been through in the past night, I just wanted to go to sleep. So, I fell back into the blankets and closed my eyes.  
  
When I woke up, I was somewhere very dark and cold. I was no longer wearing Marik's robe. I was lying on a stone floor in my underwear. My head was pounding. My entire body hurt. He must have drugged me or something.   
I tried to sit up, but I was too weak. I couldn't even lift my head. I lay there on the floor for what seemed like hours with no sign of anyone else around.  
Suddenly, I heard a door open and heard footsteps approaching me. I couldn't move a muscle in my body.  
Marik's face appeared above me. I groaned. I didn't want him anywhere near me.   
Marik grabbed the front of my thin cotton shirt and jerked me up to a sitting position. "Do you know why you're here?"  
I feebly shook my head no.  
"You're here because I'm going to need you to help me." He said this as if he didn't know I was ready to hurt him as badly as I possibly could. "But first I'll need..." He paused and gazed at me with those terrifying eyes. "...more blood.I felt my body freeze in place. Not that I could have moved anyway.  
He was still holding onto the front of my shirt and with those frightening words spoken, he literally ripped my shirt off of my body. He then threw my back onto the freezing stone floor. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to make the pain in my head go away. Then, I felt something cold and sharp being pressed against my chest. I opened my eyes. He was holding a knife onto my chest, right below my neck.  
His eyes flashed very quickly and then he slowly began to drag the knife down my chest, in between my breasts, and down to the bottom of my ribcage. At first, I didn't feel anything, but a few seconds later the full impact hit me.   
It was pain beyond belief. I gasped sharply. It was getting hard to breathe. It felt as though a strip of red-hot metal was covering my entire body.   
Marik brought his head closer to my body. He began to lick all of the blood off of my skin, working his way up the enormous gash. He lifted his face to stare at me with his cruel eyes.   
The combined impact of the pain in my chest and the sight of Marik with my blood dripping down his chin was enough to make me pass out again.  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, okay, I know that was really short but at least I got it posted! And it's the weekend so I might even get more posted. You never know. Yeah, anyways, that chapter probably wasn't as deep and dark and angsty as it could have been, but I wrote it while listening to songs such as "UP!" by Shania Twain which don't really give you deep, dark, or angsty thoughts. Okay, stuff, yeah. Um...that's about it for this chapter. I will write more. Please don't tell me it sucked if you're not going to give me constructive criticism. Stuff and stuff and stuff and review and all that and see you later!  
  
Until next time, remember kids, blame Rico Suave for all your problems, steer clear of your cousin's husband if you have reason to believe that he's on drugs, and NEVER put your nose in a snake's mouth.   
  
~Jaylen 


	9. Chapter 3, Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm running out of good ideas for disclaimers so I'll just stick to minimal wording from here on out.  
Authors Note: Yay. I'm back. Whoopdeehayhoo. Okay, right. Last chapter kinda sucked. Sorry about that. I'm trying though...erm...well, I'm going to start trying. Lets just say, I'm going to try to make the story better, but I'm not promising it's going to get better. My creative writing skills (if any) aren't exactly working right now. Ooh! Pick me! Guess what!!! My cousin had a baby. A really fat baby. He was so fat they had to give her a C-section. His name is Jason. I really hope he doesn't end up like her husband. Oh well, if he does, that's too bad. But you probably don't care so I'm going to shut up and write the fic. Maybe...yeah...I think I will. Wait, never mind. Gotta inform you of some nasty stuff. Like, really nasty. This chapter is very bloody. It's a lot bloodier than the last chapter so be forewarned. Don't leave me a bad review about the blood because I'm warning you now, don't like it, don't read it!!! Okay, now really, here's the chapter.  
  
I opened my eyes again. I had no idea how long I'd been unconscious. I seemed to be in the same stone chamber I had been in before.   
I tried to sit up, but I still couldn't move a muscle in my body. I looked down at myself. There on my chest was a huge slash, shining with wet blood. Blood was trickling down off my chest and onto the floor.   
I began to cry, harder than I ever had before. I was lying in a cold stone chamber in a puddle of my own blood with no one there to save me.  
I began to shiver. It was freezing in here. My head was pounding, my muscles were throbbing.   
I felt an ache in my lungs. It was getting bigger and bigger, spreading throughout my lungs and up my throat. I began to choke. My immediate reaction was to start gasping for breath, but that just made it worse. My muscles began to seize up. I slowly and painstakingly rolled over on my side, and began coughing.   
I felt another shocking jolt as I tasted the metallic, salty flavor of blood on my tongue. More and more blood filled my mouth as I continued to cough. But this blood wasn't coming from my mouth, it was coming from deep within me. I spit the blood out, watching it dye my fiery orange hair crimson.  
The coughing and spitting continued for about ten more minutes. When I finally managed to stop, I was exhausted. My throat was burning in pain. It hurt to breathe. So I lay there on the floor, in a pool of blood, breathing very lightly.  
After about an hour of this, I heard light footsteps approaching. My immediate thought was that it was Marik coming to torture me again. I began to sob, my entire body trembling and shaking so hard it felt like my ribs would crack.  
"Shhh...don't cry. It's just me."   
I turned my eyes upward. Ishizu. Was I hallucinating, or just dreaming?   
Ishizu gently rolled me over onto my back. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the giant gash. "My god, what did he do to you?" She asked in disbelief. She picked up the torn remains of my shirt and covered my blood-streaked chest with it. "Listen hon," she spoke with a soothing tone, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just gonna get you out of here."   
I whimpered as she slipped an arm around my aching shoulders and helped me sit up.   
"Do you think you can walk?"  
I feebly shook my head no. It took all the strength I had just to breathe. There was no chance I could actually walk.   
"Okay, I have a bodyguard who can carry you, but I'll need to go get him. Just stay where you are and be very quiet." And with that, she silently left the room.  
I let my head fall into my hands and prayed with all my heart and soul that this was real and that I wasn't dreaming. Ishizu had always been like a sister to me. Ever since I met Marik, she had always been there for me. I could talk to her about things I couldn't tell to Marik. I trusted her more than anyone in the world.   
But then there was Marik. I thought I could trust him. He had always been there too. It seemed like the first time I actually saw the devil side to him was the night I lost my virginity. He had scared me, kind of, but he hadn't hurt me. He just had the look in his eyes. From that point on, he continued changing between his good and bad side. But it had definitely seemed like they both loved me at first. If it truly was his devil eyes I was with that night, then he did love me. There was no doubt about it. He was so sweet, so comforting, so affectionate. He was the only person who had ever told me I was beautiful. Not even my mother had ever said that. Yes, my family and other people like Ishizu and the man whose castle we lived in, said I was pretty. But none of them had actually said beautiful.  
I looked around the room and spotted a mirror in one corner. I dragged myself over to it, scraping my legs on the stone floor. I looked at myself. My ugly self. There was a time when I considered myself to be fairly pretty. At least, not ugly.   
But now was an entirely different story. My glaring red hair was sticky and blood-stained and my eyes had lost all of their sparkle. They were now just empty jade spaces, dull, void of all emotions. I looked at my body. I had never really liked my petite figure at all. It made me look like I was eleven. With breasts that barely lifted off my chest and a flat, bouncy[1] stomach it's hard to look 22 years old. Next, I looked at my skin. Every square inch of it was covered in scars, bruises, or blood. I hated that more than anything. In fact, the only place not covered in scars was my back. I remember standing in between two mirrors back in Marik's castle and looking at my back. I could see how smooth the skin was. It was the only part of me that I considered beautiful now.  
I heard footsteps coming towards me again. Ishizu and her bodyguard.  
Her bodyguard was a tall, muscular man. He gently picked me up and carried me like a baby out the door of the chamber. We passed several stone doors and traveled through what seemed like a maze. The man was walking so quickly and watching the doors and corners fly by was so dizzying, I had to close my eyes.   
After what seemed like hours of traveling through the maze, I felt a cool breeze on my face. It was the most welcome feeling in the world.   
I opened my eyes. We were outside and it was nighttime. I could see tall buildings and blinking lights ahead. Ishizu caught my eye and pressed a finger to her lips. Then, the man laid me down in the back seat of a car. He and Ishizu climbed into the front and we sped off.  
I tried to tell Ishizu about the tracking thing, how Marik could find me no matter where I was, but talking was too painful. I slumped back into the leather seats of the car, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.   
  
*[1]meaning that it isn't very well toned, like, no six-pack. It does not mean she's fat. I just used this for lack of a better word. I mean, I don't know about you people, but my stomach is bouncy and I hate it so she can hate it too.  
  
Authors Note: Yes, I know that was kind of short, and I know she sleeps a lot too, but she's very tired. Actually, she just had to sleep because I couldn't think of what would go there. Oh well. Anywho, that was my chapter. Very bloody and gory, I know. But that's okay. Anyway, I'm still wondering about the happy or sad ending. I've had an idea for kind of a happysad ending where it's happy, but it's sad too, ya know? Right, but I don't know if that's gonna work, so review. Okay, this story might get a little more sexual. I know you think I'm making a big deal about this but I want to be careful. Anyway, if you are unhappy because it's too bloody or too sexual, don't say I didn't warn you!!! I repeat, DO NOT flame me for the bloodiness because I said in the other authors note 'don't like it, don't read it.' Another thing, this is rated PG-13 for a reason which means if you can't handle the stuff, you shouldn't be reading it. Okay, I think that's about it and sorry if I sounded a little harsh. I didn't mean to be like that. Wow, I just read that, I sounded really harsh. Okay, I think I'm gonna delete that one part there...and it still sounds mean...okay...no...it still does...you know what! That's too bad. Just don't take it the wrong way or get offended or anything like that.   
  
Okay, yeah, stuff  
~Jaylen 


	10. Chapter 4, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the banana that I stole last time I updated. How sad. But, I have no money so how am I supposed to go and buy banana's for myself?  
Authors Note: Guess what! I'm finally updating! And most people probably don't really care! But I need to make the authors note long because then it makes it look like the story is long even though it's not! Anyway, I haven't the slightest idea what this chapter is going to be about. I'm just writing it as I go. I hope it'll be okay. If I figure out what it's about and I need to warn you about something, I'll make sure to add it on. Oh, and see, here's something. I know most people think I'm being paranoid, but I want to make sure I don't insult anyone. This chapter says something about being in paradise...yeah, well, in case you didn't know, that's heaven. Just a different word that spreads to a wider range of religions. I just don't want to make any non-Christians mad. That being said...here we go!!!!!  
  
I opened my eyes, yet again, and saw something much more welcoming than all of the scenes before. I was lying on a bed in a brightly lit room staring up at an intricately patterned canopy. Ishizu was hovering near the foot of the bed, a look of concern on her face.  
"Tiera! You're finally awake! Do you know how long you've been asleep?"  
I tried to speak, but my throat was still in a considerable amount of pain, so I shook my head instead. I still felt weak from my ordeal with Marik.   
"Alright, let's see if I can clean you up a little bit. You're covered in blood!" She walked over to me and took hold of my shoulders, helping to a sitting position. I was still having trouble moving my arms and legs and the gash on my chest remained raw and sore.   
She somehow managed to drag me into a tiny bathroom, and turned on the water in the tub. She helped me lay down in the bathtub and began to rinse all of the blood off of my chest and out of my hair.   
I tried to ignore the stinging and throbbing that I felt when the soap touched all of the tender spots on my body. I concentrated instead on the situation at hand. I had to somehow figure out a way to let Ishizu know that I could no longer hide from Marik. Again, I tried to talk, but all that came out was a raspy whisper that I couldn't hold very long.  
After my bath, Ishizu gave me some clean clothes to wear and helped me back to the bed. She sat down beside me. She was quiet for a few minutes. She seemed to be doing some serious thinking. She finally appeared to come to a conclusion and drew in a shaky breath. "Tiera, I want you to tell me...did Marik do this to you?" She looked at me expectantly.  
I just nodded my head.  
"But, how could he? I just don't understand...but I did foresee it coming...and it really happened..." She was talking more to herself than to me.   
I just laid there quietly, but a million thoughts were racing around in my head. What if she was in on this? Or what if she wouldn't believe me about the tracking thing? What if Marik came and kidnapped me again? What if he hurt me even more than he already had? Because immortals can suffer, they can be pushed to the brink between life and death, but they will always land on the life side.   
In a way, immortality is a blessing and a curse. For people like Marik, it is a blessing. It can help you achieve your goals that it would take more than one lifetime to reach. Marik took advantage of this opportunity. But in doing so, he made me endure all of the emotional and physical pain that was possible.   
So it was a curse for me. If it had not been for Marik, I would be in paradise with my mother, father, brother, and children. But he had changed that. So now I was lying here, completely motionless and afraid of the world. Isn't it strange how one person can alter the course of your life forever?  
"Tiera, I want to tell you Marik's story. A few things you don't know about him." Ishizu looked up at me. I could see tears running down her cheeks. I couldn't figure out why she was crying. "You see, it all started when he was about ten years old. We lived with our father, our mother was dead. Anyway, Father never really liked Marik much. In fact, he hated him. And everything that went wrong in the house was always Marik's fault. Father blamed everything on him.  
"And Father would take out all his anger on Marik. He hit him, and beat him, and hurt him in any way possible, just like Marik did to you. So Marik decided to run away. He ran to our uncle's, our mother's brother, which was where you were. I managed to figure out where he was and visited in secret. If Father ever found out, he would kill me.  
"You see, Father never gave him permission to leave, and he never gave him permission to marry you. Everything Marik did was against our father's wishes. So, one day, just about a month before Monifa was born, Father went to visit our uncle, and he found Marik there. Father thought that our uncle had kidnapped Marik and brought him there, so he slipped poison in Uncle's drink. Later, they got in a fist fight and Father was killed. Uncle died later when the effects of the poison started to take their toll.   
"After those two men were out of the picture, Marik began to gain followers. These people wanted to help him find the rest of the Millennium Items. It was Shadi's job to protect the items, mine to protect the tomb of the Pharaoh. Shadi knew that Marik was plotting against him, so he warned me, and that's where all the conflict started."  
She lowered her head, as if in shame. "Tiera, I feel so bad about this now. But...you see...I knew from that point on that Marik would turn out bad. I just didn't want to tell you. I mean, I should have gotten you out of there, but at the time that I found out, you were pregnant and already had two kids and you just seemed so happy. Besides, it wasn't safe for you to go anywhere. I just didn't want to take the risk of having you killed.  
"After Shadi granted me the power of the Millennium Necklace, I could see the complete future before me, but still, I remained convinced that I should trust in fate and not interfere with the future, because everything happens for a reason."  
I couldn't believe my ears. Ishizu had known that this would happen all along, and she hadn't done anything about it? It was just as much her fault that I was here, that my children were dead, and that my life was miserable, as it was Marik's.   
I could feel that same hot hatred boiling up inside me. I just wish she hadn't told me that. I wish she had just let me stay blinded by those lies like I was before. I wanted to run. Run away from her. Run anywhere. Someplace where no one could find me and drag me out again.   
This hatred and desire burning inside of me gave me strength beyond any I'd felt before. I pulled myself up off of the bed and ran. I ran out of the room, down a narrow staircase, and out a door. I ignored all of my throbbing muscles and bruises. All I could think about was getting away from there, getting out into the open, and finding a place to hide. Because I had to hide. Hiding was all I'd done for the past 5,000 years and I wasn't about to change that.   
But a little voice inside my head seemed to think differently. "Just look where hiding has got you so far! You've been betrayed by everyone you loved because you were too afraid to stand up and show yourself to the world."  
But how could I know to trust this voice? Everyone else I had trusted had gone off and deceived me. They lied to me and pushed me around, manipulating me and everything I had just to help them get to where they wanted to go. It seemed so unfair, and yet, I couldn't do anything about it. That's just the way life is.   
And so I would keep on hiding. Because if you hide, you have less of a chance of being seen.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I know that was weird, but I just finished reading "Belle Prater's Boy" by Ruth White for about the 1800th time. I love that book! But it does give you some pretty weird thoughts. Anyway, that was my chapter, hope you liked it, read and review, yeah yeah yeah, and all that stuff. Have a nice life and don't forget that Jaylen is the #3 Big Gey in the world and nobody will ever take her place.  
  
Until next time, remember kids, don't read "Belle Prater's Boy" more than 1000 times, don't trust little voices in your head, and NEVER put your nose in a snakes mouth!  
~Jaylen 


	11. Chapter 5, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I do own Tiera  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. This time I have no excuse. I'm sorry yet again. Awww...this is so sad. I'm watching the Fairly Odd Parents and Timmy just had his godparents taken away. Nooooooooo! Okay, sorry. I'm being stupid. Here we go. Okay, if I post this on the ninth which I probably won't that would mean that I managed to update two stories, practice piano, and eat four cashew caramel clusters in one day. Those caramel things are good too. Man, now I'm hungry just thinking about it. I think I'll make an enchilada. Be right back........................mmmm, this is good. Okay, back to the story   
  
After the initial rush of adrenalin I had felt upon hearing the news that Ishizu was responsible for my position as well, I began to feel very weak again. I felt light-headed and my knees just collapsed underneath me. I grabbed onto a bench to keep from falling down. I sat down on the bench, hugged my knees to my chest, and began to cry. I couldn't hold back the tears, so I let them flow.  
After about ten minutes of this, I finally came to my senses and dried my eyes. "Come on Tiera, crying won't get you anywhere." I scolded myself. I had to find someone who would understand the situation I was in, but no one came to mind. And, of course, they wouldn't. I didn't know anyone in this world today except for Marik and Ishizu and I didn't want to be around either of them right now, for obvious reasons.   
So I just sat there. What a pointless thing to do. I sat there and watched people walk by. Many of whom had these strange metal things attached to their wrists. [a/n: this is taking place during the battle city episodes] Some of them looked at me, but it was just a fleeting glance. A few women looked upon me with concern, seeing the cuts and scars all over my body, but none of them said anything.   
I was afraid that Ishizu, or worse, Marik, would come and find me, me being out in the open like this, so I dragged myself off the bench and settled behind some bushes. I just waited, and waited until the sun began to set, painting a brilliant picture in the sky. It almost looked like the desert sunsets I knew and loved. I remember when Marik and I would stand at the window at the top of the highest tower and look out at the sunset. He would hold me close to him and whisper in my ear.   
But those days were gone. And now I sat here, shaking and shivering, and praying with all my heart and soul that I wouldn't be found.   
Just before the last rays of the sun slipped below the horizon, I dragged myself away from the bushes. I would be safer at night from Ishizu, and I wasn't safe from Marik anyway. What I saw would change my life forever.   
It was a familiar silhouette, framed against the dying beams of sun. It was him. But it couldn't be him.   
"Calm down Tiera, it isn't him." I told myself quietly. "He died thousands of years ago. How can he be here?"  
But it looked so much like him. He turned his head slightly. It was him. There was no doubt about it. But what if it wasn't? I didn't want to prance up to some stranger and start talking like he was my long-lost brother. That would be embarrassing. So I stayed put.   
He, however didn't. He turned completely around and his eyes scanned the area where I was sitting. He must have sensed someone watching him. His eyes finally landed on me, and widened in surprise. He squinted, as though he couldn't believe what he saw.  
"T-tiera?"  
It was him. I nodded my head, not having the strength to talk.   
"It's me, Yugi*."  
"I know." I managed to get out in a raspy whisper.  
"Oh my god, what happened to you?" He asked, noticing my cuts and bruises for the first time.  
"Marik." Was all I could say.  
"He did this to you? I told him to protect you, not try to kill you! He'll pay for this. Nobody does this to my little sister and-"  
I laid a hand on his arm to silence him. "Long story." I whispered.   
"Well, tell me!" He grabbed my arm and looked at me expectantly.  
I shook my head and formed my hand to look like I was holding a pencil and began writing on my hand.   
He got the hint and handed me a pen and a notepad that he had in his pocket.  
'the first thing you need to do is get me out of here. Ishizu and Marik are both looking for me.'  
"Oh...okay. Well, come on."  
'I can't walk.' I wrote.  
"Okay...well, just try. I'll help you."  
So he helped me up and pretty much dragged me to this little building. He dragged me in the door and said hello to this little old man who was looking at him strangely. He dragged me up some stairs and into a bedroom where he set me down on the bed.  
'the first thing I want to know is how you're here.' I wrote.   
He smiled at me. "After becoming Pharaoh, I discovered that there was a great evil that would someday destroy the entire world. I worked all of my life to destroy that evil, but I knew it would come back someday, so I trapped my soul inside of the Millennium Puzzle in hopes that someday, someone would release me. And someone did." With that said, he somehow seemed to split into two people; himself, and another boy that looked like an exact miniature version of him. "Tiera, this is Yugi, my hikari, or my light. I am the Yami, or the dark. Yugi here is a reincarnation of me." He turned to the smaller boy. "Yugi, this is my sister Tiera. Now, tell us your story."  
I sighed and picked up the pen. 'After you became Pharaoh, Marik and I got married.'  
My brother clenched his fists.  
I went on to explain about our children, how he had sacrificed them, how he had made me immortal. I explained about the eye thing, the rape and the abuse, my escape and how Ishizu had found me. I told him about what Ishizu had told me and everything down to right now.  
'and because of his blood-sucking, he can find me no matter where I am. I'm never safe from him.'  
My brother looked at me, a shocked expression on his face. "I just can't believe Marik would do that to you."  
I shook my head in agreement. I still had trouble believing it was him that did this.   
"And Ishizu..."  
'she said that everything happens for a reason. Who knows, maybe I'm meant to be here, though I have a lot of trouble believing that.'  
The smaller Yugi looked at me, wide-eyed. "Wait, I'm confused. Is this the same Marik that controls the rare hunters?"  
They both looked at me.  
I nodded.   
'he's told me all about these Millennium Items and how he wants your puzzle. I guess he didn't think I'd escape.'  
"Yugi! Time for bed!"   
Immediately, my brother and the mini-Yugi merged into one again, except this time, it was the smaller boy that remained. "Okay, Grandpa!" He turned to me. "I don't know much about you, but I do know we need to protect you. You can stay here tonight."  
I smiled and wrote 'thank you' on the notepad.   
"Just stay in here. I'll sleep in the guest room." And he walked out the door and turned off the light.  
I sighed and leaned back into the pillows. One thing was for certain, it was not going to be a very restful night for me.   
  
*Okay, yes, that is Yami Yugi there, but I've done a lot of thinking and I realized his name can't be Yami because Ryou has a yami, Marik has a yami, a yami is a thing. So I just decided to name him Yugi. Fair enough, huh? Just go with me here, kay?  
  
Authors Note: Yay! I'm posting this on the ninth! I am cool! Okay, review!! Yahoo! Sorry it took so long but I have been working on another fic and I posted a poem of fictionpress.net so that makes me happy. Anyway people, in your reviews, just tell me how you like the plot of my story. See, I'm kind of confusing myself here and I just wanted to know if you like the way it's going because if you don't, I'll change it. Okay, that's about it and I need to go make some popcorn now.   
~Jay 


	12. Chapter 6, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry and sorry some more. I know I didn't update but I had the biggest case of writers block ever. I absolutely could not think of anything. Anyway, I have a rough idea of what's going to happen but I'm kind of going with the flow on this chapter. Anyway, this chapter contains a cute guy getting sent to the Shadow Realm. I think it's sad. And it might be a little hard to understand. Sorry if it is. Okay, um, that's about all I need to say so, on with the chapter!   
  
I finally did get to sleep that night, and sleeping was the last thing I should have done. I shouldn't have needed to sleep, seeing as it seems like half of my life has been spent sleeping, or doing something just as dull and meaningless.   
I've always been a light sleeper. The tiniest sound could jerk me awake. And so, I did wake up, hearing footsteps near me. I sleepily rolled over to see who it was.   
There, silhouetted perfectly in the dusty beams of moonlight shining through my window, was Marik. Again. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have thought that just because I was in a house with other people that I would be safe?   
A few people wouldn't phase Marik one bit. After all, he had sent more people to the Shadow Realm than I had ever known in my life. I tried to scream, but my throat still wasn't working.   
Marik noticed that I was awake. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked into my eyes with those malicious orbs. "So, you thought you could run from me, did you?" he whispered wickedly. "And then you ran from Ishizu too?"  
I stared back at him defiantly.   
"Well, I've got news for you. Ishizu is currently spending some time in the Shadow Realm and that's where you'll be headed too if you can't learn to control yourself."  
He lifted his Millennium Rod with one arm. I saw a blinding flash of light, and then everything in my mind went completely blank. (a/n: In case you don't understand, he didn't send her to the Shadow Realm. He took over her mind. You know, like he does on the show.)  
  
All of a sudden, it was as if my thoughts were all compacted into a huge, heavy ball and thrown back at me. I felt an ache begin to spread from my head to the rest of my body and my knees collapsed beneath me. I fell onto a rough, wooden floor, scraping my hands and knees on the crudely cut woodwork.   
Marik appeared above me. "You haven't been behaving. I think you need to be taught a lesson." He cracked his knuckles.   
If I had a penny for every time Marik had 'taught me a lesson' I'd be a multi-millionaire. His lessons were so painful, not always physically, but emotionally too.   
"Stay here. If you move a muscle..."   
He didn't have to finish his sentence. I was already glued to the spot. He was the tyrant who ruled by terror. I wasn't about to cross him.  
Marik walked out of the room, leaving me shivering and shaking on the floor.   
Having nothing better to do, I looked at my surroundings. My eyes roamed over the roughly cut floor and up to the stone ceiling. It was a simple, basic room with two doors, one in the front and one in the back. It had stone walls bedecked with flaming torches in brackets which shed small pools of light over the surfaces, giving the room a very dismal appearance.   
For what seemed like hours, I sat there, watching the torches flicker and flame. The effect was almost hypnotic and I felt my eyelids getting heavy.  
Just as I was about to dose off, both doors at the front and back of the room burst open. In one doorway stood Marik, in the other stood a white-haired boy with dark eyes. Neither seemed too surprised to see the other.  
"Malik." The boy nodded.  
What did he mean by that? This was Marik!   
"Bakura." Marik said coolly.  
Bakura. I had heard that name before. Ishizu talked about him a lot. She said he was a tomb robber, the type she had been taught to work against. Ishizu and Marik's family was hired to protect the tombs of the Pharaoh from people like him.   
I knew I was probably in danger, sitting in between two evil madmen who were after the Pharaoh's power, but I didn't move. I couldn't. One punishment was enough.   
"I've come to take back what is rightfully mine." Bakura glared at Marik, paying no attention to me whatsoever.  
"Yours? As I recall, Shadi gave this item to me. Besides, you already hold two Millennium Items, which I intend to take." Marik glared right back at Bakura.  
"You hold two items within your possession also. I can sense it!"   
"How intelligent, Bakura. I took Ishizu's necklace right before I sent her to the Shadow Realm. That's two of the item holders out of the way, seeing as you took care of Pegasus yourself." Marik eyed Bakura suspiciously, as though he were trying to catch Bakura lying.   
"Listen Malik, this isn't going to be resolved by arguing. What do you say to a Shadow Duel? We'll bet the life of our hikari on it and the winner gets the loser's two items."  
There it was again. Malik. What was that? And what did hikari mean? I was getting the feeling that Marik was hiding even more from me than I'd thought.   
"The life of our hikari? Aren't the stakes a little high?"  
"Are you afraid you'll lose? Are you afraid that I'll kill your precious Marik?" Bakura mocked him.  
I was confused. But that was Marik. What in the world was going on here?  
Marik paid no attention to "Okay, how about this. The winner gets to send the loser's hikari to the Shadow Realm, meaning that the loser will be left without a body."  
Bakura smirked and nodded. "Okay."  
Marik acknowledged my presence for the first time. "This is your lesson. Watch and learn because this could be happening to you."  
Bakura stared at me with distaste. "Marik's lady?"  
"Yes."  
"Figures."   
Marik shot a look at Bakura. "Ready?"  
"Are you?"  
"Let Ryou out."  
I gasped as I watched the strangest thing happen. Both Marik and Bakura seemed to split into two people. Bakura remained the same, but standing next to him was a white-haired, dark eyed, innocent looking boy. I could see the terror in his eyes, like he knew something bad was going to happen.  
I turned my gaze to Marik. There were two of him too, one the angel and one the devil. I looked at the angel and felt tears fill my eyes. This was the Marik I had loved. The devil was the one who had hurt me, killed my children, and made me an immortal. I didn't quite understand everything yet, but some things were coming together.  
Before I could say anything, I was surrounded by a swirling black mist. I could barely make out the figures of the Marik's and the Bakura's standing across from each other. Suddenly, beams of light seemed to shoot out of Marik's Millennium Rod and the pendent that Bakura wore around his neck. The beams hit each other and connected as one.  
As they continued to shoot light at each other, they seemed to grow weaker. The beams were getting thinner and less brilliant. I, myself, felt as though my energy were being drained also.   
I could hear Bakura's ragged breathing. His beam of light was paper-thin now. I watched him with bated breath until he collapsed onto the ground.   
The Marik's molded back into one, and the devil Marik smiled viciously and advanced on the small, innocent boy who was down on his hands and knees on the floor.   
"Any last words?" Marik growled in a cruel, yet sweet-sounding voice.   
The boy just stared up at Marik, petrified. "I-I...no...I mean, you can have my ring and my eye, just don't...don't send me there!"  
Marik continued advancing.  
"You have Bakura! You have who you want! Please!"  
Marik's expression never changed.   
"Here! You can have it! Take it!" The boy held his pendent out to Marik.   
Marik snatched the pendent and eye from the boy's hand. "Bakura and I made a deal. It was he who let you down, not me." Marik raised his Millennium Rod. There was a flash of light, and then a scream. The bone-chilling, tortured scream of an innocent child being subjected to a cruel punishment. It sent shivers up my spine and made me feel sick.  
Marik turned to me. The black mist disappeared. "That's what will happen to you if you don't behave." He turned around and walked out the door, leaving me sitting on the floor, hearing that tormented scream rolling around and around in my head. It wouldn't go away. And I had a feeling I would be hearing that scream in my dreams for a long time to come.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I didn't want Ryou or Bakura to die either, but it's necessary for the plot. Anyway, this chapter might have been a little weird or hard to understand and I apologize for that. Anyway, my dad wants me to go run with him and if you've heard about my first experience with running you'll know why I'm not looking forward to it. Okay, um, that's about it so I'm going to go post this now, how about?  
~Jaylen 


	13. Chapter 7, Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh  
Authors Note: This is kind of a pointless chapter that I wrote while enduring writers block. It's pretty short. Don't get mad at me. It's been kind of hectic around here with all that stuff with my brother and everything. Poor guy. I almost feel sorry for him-key word "almost." But, that's really his problem. It was his choice to do that stuff and now he'll have to put up with a baby. Yahoo. Another niece or nephew for Jaylen. That kind of sucks. Anyway, that being said, you may read this horrendously not-too-great chapter.   
  
"Master, you sent for me?"  
"Yes, I want you to watch Tiera for me. Don't let her go anywhere. She hasn't been behaving. If she does anything wrong, tell her I will punish her when I get back. I'm going to Battle City."  
I was listening through the door that led out of my chamber. As soon as I heard footsteps approaching, I scrambled to the middle of the room on all fours, trying to make it look like I had been there all along. Big mistake.  
"I thought I told you not to move a muscle." Marik gave me a piercing stare. "It looks to me like you've been moving."  
I didn't say anything. Marik could see right through me.   
"I don't have time to punish you right now, but when I come back, I'll have to teach you how to listen." He cleared his throat and spoke very loudly and clearly, as though I couldn't understand him. "Now, don't move a muscle until I get back!" With that, he swept past me and out the door on the other side of the chamber.   
His servant walked into the room. He began walking in circles around me, coaxing me to move, to twist my head around and watch him. It was making me feel very uneasy, but I wouldn't move. There was no way I would move.  
So instead, I tried to piece together all of the scattered thoughts and memories I held inside my mind. I felt like the answer was within my grasp, but I couldn't quite reach it.   
Marik had said the word 'hikari'. I knew I had heard it somewhere before...not long ago. It seemed to make sense in a strange way. And Bakura had called Marik Malik, and there were two Bakura's and two Marik's.   
And then, all of a sudden, it clicked. Yugi had told me what a hikari was when I was with him. The other boy that was with him was his hikari, he was the yami. And he and his hikari had split into two people just like Marik and Bakura. So that meant...Marik had a yami, or a hikari.   
Come to think of it, Malik or whoever, was the yami, the dark, and Marik was the light. That explained his eyes and the angel and devil. Bakura had a hikari too, that white-haired innocent looking boy who had been sent to the shadow realm. The thought of him made me hear that scream again and it sent shivers up my spine.  
Meanwhile, the servant was still circling, begging me to move. I stayed there, stiff as a board. I wasn't going to let him provoke me.  
After a while, it seemed like he got bored with his little game and he went to stand in the corner. After what seemed like years, Marik burst through the door. He looked at his servant. "Did she behave?"  
The servant looked at me and got a nasty glint in his eye. "No sir, she did not. She was all over the place. I couldn't do anything to subdue her."  
Marik eyed the man suspiciously. "You know, I don't like people who lie."   
The servant didn't say anything.  
"I can tell when people are lying. And you are." He looked down at me. "I'll deal with you later." He said to the man. "For now, I have other punishments to give out."  
The man was visibly shaking, but he turned and walked out of the room.   
Marik turned to me. "So, you've got it all figured out, do you?" He began pacing back and forth in front of me.   
I gasped inwardly. Was he reading my mind? Yes, I did know that there were two Marik's but how did he know what I was thinking."  
"Actually, that is incorrect. My hikari and I are one. We are two souls in one body." He stopped pacing. "But I don't like you knowing all this. I'll have to change that."  
What was he going to do? Erase my mind?  
"Yes, actually, I think I will, however, that can only be done with the Millennium Key, which I don't possess at the moment. Maybe you could get it for me." He grinned sadistically at me. I saw a flash of white and then everything went blank.  
  
I was feeling this strange sensation. It was like I was a puppet on strings. I still had a mind but I could not control the actions of my own body. I looked at my surroundings. My feet were moving down a stone staircase. There was Egyptian writing on the walls of the stone passageway I was walking through.   
I came upon a doorway. Something was telling me not to go in there, but the indescribable force was pulling me. I felt my mind tug back at the force. I couldn't control anything I was doing and I was getting scared. Very scared. I tried to pull away from everything. I wanted to run back home to Marik, or wherever he was right now. However merciless he may be, it was better than being here, battling strange forces.   
Finally, however, the strength and intensity of that irregular puppet-on-strings type feeling won over and I felt my feet move toward the doorway. I walked through it and walked into a chamber. I continued walking until I felt my feet come to an abrupt halt. My head was forced upward and I heard myself say "Shadi, long time no see!" except it wasn't me talking. I knew that for a fact. It wasn't my voice I heard. It was a false, programmed sounding voice. It didn't even sound human.  
Through the mist, I could see the outline of a man. He stepped toward me. "Marik, I should have known it would be you. I made a big mistake in giving you that Millennium Item."   
What was he talking about? I wasn't Marik! And then it hit me. Marik must have me under his control. I fought an inner struggle with the force that was trying to make me say something else. I, however, wasn't strong enough. "Too late. I already have four." Was what Marik said next. "And I plan on adding yours to my collection!"  
I tried to make the voice stop, to make the force go away, but it was no use. I couldn't. I felt tears stinging at my eyes. Why wasn't I strong enough? Why couldn't I fight the things that came against me? It seemed like all I had done all my life was wait for somebody else to take hold of my mind. For somebody else to catch me when I fell. For somebody else to fix all of my problems. Why couldn't I be powerful like them?  
"You'll never beat me in a Shadow Duel, Marik. This mind slave is not strong enough!" Shadi sneered at me.   
There it was again! Nobody thought I could do anything. Not even I did. "It's not the slave that must be strong. It is the master." I heard Marik say through me. Suddenly, I saw a glow. It was the key around Shadi's neck. I looked down at myself and saw the same ring or pendent or whatever that Bakura had been wearing appear around my own neck. And all of a sudden, I was filled with a tremendous strength. Such a feeling I had never felt before.   
A ray of light shot out of Shadi's key and my own ring. They met in mid-air. As the beams hit each other, I could feel myself begin to weaken, but it was nothing compared to Shadi. He collapsed almost immediately. "Poor thing. Must have had a hard day." I heard myself say, and for once I didn't care. I let the force take the key from around Shadi's neck. I let my feet carry me back up the staircase and out of the pyramid. I didn't care what Marik did to me because for once, I had beaten somebody. I had been strong and they had been weak.  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, yeah, I know that was bad, but at least I got it posted. I may replace this chapter. I still have writers block though so I don't really know what I'd replace it with if I did replace it. Oh well. Hope you didn't think it sucked too much. If you did, I'm sorry. New chapter in at most a month (hopefully maybe a week if I can get over writers block).  
~Jaylen 


	14. Chapter 8, Part 2

Authors Note: Okay, well, I lied about that new chapter in a week thing. I'm happy though because two of my friends cussed out the person who flamed me. How awesome is that? Again, I'm sorry for the delay, I'll try to keep updating this. This chapter has some romancy-type-stuff and maybe an interesting little twist. Hope you enjoy. And I apologize for my vocabulary in this chapter. My online thesaurus is not working.  
  
  
I don't remember what happened after I left the pyramid. My mind must have drawn a complete blank. However, I soon found myself back in the stone chamber with Marik standing at my side.   
I stood there, waiting for the forces to take me over again, but they didn't. Tentatively, I tried to move my right hand. To my surprise, I discovered that once more, I was in control of my own actions.   
"So," Marik broke the silence, "Are you giving me that key, or not?"  
I looked up in surprise. His voice didn't sound at all menacing or evil, but it wasn't exactly dripping with sugar and syrup either.   
He just stared back at me, his face expressionless. "Well, are you?"   
I was confused. How did Marik expect me to forgive and forget this easily? It wasn't like this was an easy thing for me to do. Plus, he said he was going to 'erase my mind' with the key. I didn't really want him to do that, if that's understandable.  
"Listen, I know what you're thinking, but I've changed my mind about some things." He took hold of my wrist and led me to the door in front of the chamber, the way that the servant had not gone. He didn't grab my wrist and pull me though, it was as if he was finally deciding to be gentle.   
I followed him, although half of my mind was screaming at me not to trust him, but the other was telling me that something good lay beyond that door. When we reached to doorway, I still hadn't made up my mind so I stopped abruptly.   
Marik turned to look at me. "I still know what you're thinking and I promise you, it's not right." His face was still expressionless as he said "Come with me." It wasn't in a demanding voice. It didn't sound harsh or cruel. It was more like a simple request that I could turn down if I wanted to.  
But I didn't turn it down. I couldn't. My curiosity got the better of me. I wanted so badly to see what was in that room, or wherever the door led, so I continued walking.   
To me it seemed strange that something like walking through a doorway could be such a difficult decision. I felt very stupid for standing there for so long, but Marik didn't seem to care. In fact, right now, he didn't seem anything. It was so different to see him like this, neither the angel or the devil.   
As we entered the room, I looked around. It wasn't very different from the chamber I had been in, except it had a rug and a cushy-looking couch in one corner. He led me over to it and sat down motioning for me to sit next to him.  
For a minute or two, we were both silent. I had no idea what we were here for and therefore had no idea what to say. After a while, Marik spoke up.  
"I liked what you were thinking when you stole Shadi's key." He turned his head to me, as though expecting me to say something.  
Well, what was I supposed to say, 'thank you'? I had been thinking very evilly then. I had been proud of myself for as good as killing someone. I didn't want to be like that!  
For a few minutes, Marik just looked at me, and then began to edge closer on the couch. On instinct, my muscles tensed.   
He placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you agree to help me with something, you won't need to be scared anymore." This time there was that devilish sound to his voice.   
I slowly twisted my head around, afraid of what Marik might do, but to interested to just stay put.   
He slipped his robe off and turned slightly so that I could see the tattoos on his back. I shut my eyes tightly. I hated those things.   
However, he didn't ask me to read them. Instead, he snuck his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Despite how much I was afraid of him, I let my head fall back onto his chest.  
Again, we sat in silence for a while until-  
"You know, I think it's time you knew the truth." Marik said.  
I craned my neck upward to look at him, "The truth about what?"  
"Everything." He stated. "But first, you have to help me with this."  
I was hushed for a moment by those words. Help him with what? Something evil, something dangerous? I wasn't going to do that. I was too scared of him, and at this point, I was even a little scared of myself.   
"I told you, you shouldn't be scared."   
I cringed. How did he know what I was thinking? And why shouldn't I be scared? He had certainly given me several reasons to be scared.  
Marik began talking to me, whispering very softly so that I had to listen very hard. "If you will help me, I'll reward you. I'll give you things you never even knew existed. All I want you to do is help me get the last two Millennium Items." He brought his hands down, running them over my back. "If you do that, I'll reward you. If you don't, I'll punish you. Then, after we've done that, we'll become rulers of the entire world. The power of the Pharaoh will be mine. I'll be the king, and you'll be the queen."   
I began to feel very cold and felt Goosebumps rise over my skin. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
Marik seemed to know what I was thinking though. "I told you, there's nothing to be afraid of." He gently kissed me on the neck. "And if you help me with this, no one will be able to say you're not good enough. No one will be able to say that you're too weak. Because you won't be. You'll be the queen of the entire world." He placed his arms around my waist, letting my head fall back onto his shoulder.   
'No one will be able to say you're not good enough...' Those words were ringing in my head. My conscience was telling me to ignore those words, to get out of there fast, to get away from Marik, but the other part of me was still going over those words in my head. 'No one will be able to say you're not good enough...no one...'   
"That's right, no one..."  
Marik was reading my mind again. How did he do that? It was scary to know that someone could see inside your head.   
But right now, I couldn't think about that. I had to decide whether or not to do what Marik asked me to. I could listen to those voices inside my head, or I could listen to my heart. And my heart was telling me that being weak was not an option. 'No one will be able to say that you're too weak.'  
"What do I have to do?" I asked, not moving anything but my mouth. I was too comfy and cozy snuggled up with Marik, another thing that my heart told me was good.   
Marik laughed softly and then let go of me to run his fingers through my hair. "First," he said in a low whisper "You have to entertain me."  
Entertain him, what? "Marik, I don't-"  
"It's Malik." He interrupted. "That's where the truth starts."  
I was even more confused now, but I decided to ignore it for now. He said he would tell me the truth later. He better.  
"Don't worry, I will. But first, I want to be entertained." He said 'entertained' in a nasty, vicious voice. "Do you remember the shows you put on for me?" He asked, his voice dripping with something akin to sarcasm.   
Yes, I did remember the shows, and I wasn't about to put one on for him. Basically, his shows were making me strip and then having his servants tie me up to a wall where he would sit and stare at me through half-closed eyes for hours on end. "Marik, Malik, whoever, no way am I putting on a show!"  
"I'm not asking you to. But, if you don't behave, you'll find yourself putting on shows regularly."  
I winced at those words. Lets just say shows weren't my favorite form of entertainment.  
"Right now, our show will be a little different...that is, if you plan on helping me it will be."  
I was quiet for a moment, weighing my decision. "Okay fine, I'll help." Anything was better than putting on a show, even if it did mean letting him come up with some other way of amusing himself.  
"I thought so." Was all he said.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, yay. New chapter is up. Hay una pregunta (I think that means "there is one question" in Spanish, but I could be wrong). Lemon, or no lemon. I love lemon I'm just not sure if I'll be very good at writing it. And if I do put lemon in, I might have to change the rating. If people want lemon, put it in the review. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I have a pretty good idea of what people want. 


	15. Chapter 9, Part 2

A/N: You know what, I know I haven't updated this in like, a year. My only explanations as to why are the fact that my family had some major issues, I stopped watching the show, and ultimately lost interest in this story. Then I got a review the other day from somebody begging me to finish this story and I was like "What the hell, why not?" so here it is. This chapter contains sort of an abstract lemon...not really too graphic, but there nevertheless. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now. MoonbeamMarik'skoi4456, this one's for you.  
  
"Now, pay attention because I'm only going to tell you once." Marik whispered softly into my ear.  
  
  
I didn't say anything.   
  
  
"Go into the next room, get under the covers, and wait for me." He cupped my chin in his hand and looked straight into my eyes for a few seconds. Then he turned and walked out the way we had come.   
  
  
I walked through the other door. It led to a room filled with candles. In the middle of the room was a large bed with satin sheets. I walked over to it and lay down. I needed some time to think. What had I just agreed to do? I said I'd help him with.....something. I didn't know what. What would he make me do? I knew he would probably hurt me, but then again, what was a little pain compared to everything I'd been through?  
  
  
I was going to help him get the Millennium Items, that much I knew. But how? How were we going to get them? I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to help him. But, I didn't want to leave either. Did I really love him, or not? I wasn't sure. What I was sure about was that I was extremely tired, exhausted. My head was beginning to sink into the pillow .....my eyelids were too heavy to keep open.....maybe I would just close them for a second.....  
  
  
  
"GET UP!"   
  
  
I was jerked out of my peaceful slumber by the return of Marik.   
  
  
He sat down beside me on the bed "I don't believe I told you to fall asleep!" He gently stroked my cheek with one hand. Then, without warning, he grabbed my hair with both hands and yanked my head back. "You disobeyed me again!"  
  
  
I screamed in pain.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Crying again. Why couldn't I stop crying? I tried to say something, but my throat wouldn't work. Why couldn't he understand me?  
  
  
"Now listen, this is your last chance!" He twisted my head around to look at him again. "Get under the covers...and get this stuff off!" He started tugging on my shirt.   
  
I slowly pulled it off, closing my eyes. All I had to do was pretend that it was 5,000 years ago, and everything would be okay...maybe.   
  
He slowly traced a pattern across my chest with his fingers, over the scars and the bruises, lovingly...as though he cared. But I wasn't going to be fooled by that. Not this time.  
  
But he kept going. He slid his hands under my head and lifted it towards him. My eyes were closed, but I could feel his breath getting closer and closer. A shock ran through my body the moment his lips touched mine...not a bad shock...not bad at all...my lips parted and he pulled me closer still, flicking his tongue in and out of my mouth. The kiss deepened more and more, until finally I pushed away, gasping for air. Not like it would have mattered, but still...his hands made their way down my body, loving every inch of me, and I was still hesitant...and a little afraid. But I didn't pull away. How could I? His arms encircled me, and he brought his lips down on my shoulder, gently nipping at my skin. I felt a chill rush through me, and I shivered. I was getting goose bumps, but it wasn't from being cold.   
  
5,000 years ago, I would have been in ecstasy right now. 5,000 years ago, I would have been moaning in pleasure, and savoring the feel of his lips on my skin. So why should it be any different now? I brought my hands up to his head, and began running my fingers through his hair. In return, he touched me all over, touching, kissing, licking, biting...and I found myself touching him back. Touching and kissing, and feeling every inch of him, remembering. Remembering when he used to hold me like this, and want me like this, and love me like this, and when I used to love him just as much and want him just as badly. And now he was here again, and loving me just the same way. The room was humming, harder and harder. I opened my eyes and saw only blurred shapes, the ceiling, the walls, the floor, were all flying away and all that remained was me...and him. I twisted his hair with my hands, arching my back, and we were rolling together, holding onto each other, sweating and screaming, emotions overflowing...and then it was over, and he wrapped me up in his arms and lay down on the bed, pulling me with him. I kept my eyes closed and buried my face in his chest, kissing his skin gently before falling asleep.   
  
And from that moment on, he had me.  
  
A/N: And that, my friends, is the story of Marik and Tiera. Not a happy ending. Not a sad ending really. Not the way I had planned to end it at all, but it worked. There will be no more of this story, probably no more Yugioh fanfics too. If you're interested, go read my Lord of the Rings stories, which suck a whole lot less than this did. Happy reading! 


End file.
